


The Dwindling of Purebloods

by WL_Erkling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Werewolf, creature - Freeform, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WL_Erkling/pseuds/WL_Erkling
Summary: The Inclusion Law is about to disrupt everything Purebloods idolize. What will Draco do when his name is next on the list?





	The Dwindling of Purebloods

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SomethingWorthFightingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SomethingWorthFightingFor) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defence of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept those thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles... or, no doubt, werewolves."
> 
> \- Voldemort, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book)
> 
>  Title is credited to quote
> 
> All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

> _The Daily Prophet_
> 
>  
> 
> **Could Pureblood Wizards be Forced to Marry?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> An intermingling of not only bloodlines, but species is on the way for pureblood wizarding society. Just scraping by with a majority vote in the Wizengamot, several aspects of this law are causing great upset.
> 
>  
> 
> What does the law include, you may be wondering? Let us tell you.
> 
>  
> 
> The law proposes that all pureblood witches and wizards be documented in the Pureblood Registry. From there, first and third-born children on the registry who are unwed by the age of twenty-three will be paired with an individual on a matching registry. This secondary registry consists of half-bloods and werewolves.
> 
>  
> 
> What is the goal, here?
> 
>  
> 
> Certain members of the Wizengamot felt it necessary to pass the law for the survival of magical bloodlines. […]

 

* * *

 

 

When the floo call comes, Draco sighs. _It’s beginning_. He avoids his mother for nearly an hour as she tries to track him down. Eventually, she turns to the help of her house elf. It’s unfortunate that this _particular_ house elf knows all Draco’s favorite hiding places.

 

She finds him beneath the great willow tree.  He’s been there for hours, tugging up blades of grass and shredding them. This minor destruction helps him to feel calm when there is none to be had. His thoughts stir madly and all he can think when the little creature shows up is that his freedom is about to be taken away.

 

“Master Draco.” She bows, waiting for a response. When none comes, she remains staring at the ground, but continues, “Master Draco, your presence is required at the Ministry. You are to report to the Office of Pureblood Registry immediately.”

 

He doesn’t answer. There aren’t any words for how he’s feeling, so he bites them back. The elf feels his tension and backs away, disapparating with a quiet crack.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Sweeping his robe out of the way, Draco gets to his feet. One last tug at the pieces of grass between his fingers and they fall to the ground—disappearing amongst the rest.

 

“Draco? Is that you?” Narccissa calls from the library as he comes through the patio door.

 

He clears his throat, trying to get something to come out. “Yes, mother” is all he manages.

 

“I take it you received the _invitation_?”

 

Draco snorts. “Invitation? You mean damnation, don’t you?”

 

She frowns. “It’s not so bad as all that. Perhaps it will be someone you know.” Her hand comes to rest on his shoulder. He sinks beneath the weight of her empathy.

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

* * *

 

 

> _The Daily Prophet_
> 
>  
> 
> **Where Are All the Children?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> New wizarding law disrupts high society events as many pureblood children have gone underground. Where are they? Some have moved out of the country, though that won’t excuse them from being summoned back. Others have been caught moving from one family home to another in hopes they won’t be found.
> 
>  
> 
> Perhaps the most disturbing news is that of the vampire outbreak. In a last-ditch effort to avoid sullying the bloodlines, some pureblood families are seeking the help of rogue vampires. Their hope is that, being a creature themselves, they will be exempt from the law.
> 
>  
> 
> Will it work? The Wizengamot has yet to decide.
> 
>  
> 
> All this reporter knows is that there are rumors of research being conducted in regard to vampire fertility shortly after being turned.
> 
>  
> 
> Turn to page […]

 

* * *

 

 

Everything is quiet—mostly. Occasionally Draco hears the muffled scream or sob of another young witch or wizard being given their fate. He’s leaning against the wall trying not to fiddle with his fingers when _they_ show up.

 

Harry Potter has his arm wrapped around Ginny Weasley’s shoulders. They’re both crying. He has to push forward in order to keep her from bolting. Draco listens carefully to their strained conversation.

 

“I can’t do this, Harry,” Ginny whispers. “I just can’t.”

 

Harry turns to face her in the hall, hands gripping both her shoulders. “You _can_. You will.” His thumb comes up to brush tears from her cheek and replaces them with a kiss.

 

“What about you?” Ginny asks, her fist balled up against his chest and thumping soundly. “How can you stand to marry her?”

 

Harry sighs, hugging Ginny tightly to him. “She’s not so terrible anymore, Gin.”

 

They’re embracing in the middle of the hall and Draco rolls his eyes, fighting not to say anything.

 

“Mr. Potter, please come with me.” A tall man steps up behind the young couple and tugs Harry free. “There, now. Everything will work out.”

 

Harry’s fingers grip Ginny’s tightly—they’re holding on by fingertips when the man spins Harry about and leaves her standing in the middle of the hall.

 

As Ginny moves to walk past him, Draco smirks. “Lost your hero, Weaselette?” At her scowl, he adds, “What a shame.”

 

She spins to face him, wand in hand, but a woman steps out of the office door between them. Surprised is the best way to describe the jerk of her shoulders and the widening of her eyes. She looks between Draco and Ginny, then asks, “How did you know?”

 

They’re confused, but it hits Ginny first. She’s stepping backward rapidly, trying to breathe as she says, “No. No-no-no-no-no.”

 

Arthur steps behind his daughter. She fights him, getting away from the grip he has on her arms and stepping toward the woman. Ginny pushes past her roughly into the room.

 

“As you’re aware, the inclusion law brought about many changes,” she starts and both Draco and Ginny try to tune her out. Several minutes later, Ginny looks up. The woman’s been talking, but nothing was important until, “You must have a child by the end of your fifth year of marriage.”

 

“Excuse me?” Ginny interrupts. “You’re saying I have to breed with him?” Her thumb hooks toward Draco.

 

“Yes, Ms. Weasley, though that is not the term we prefer to use.”

 

“I don’t give a bloody bleeding rabbit what term you _prefer_ to use. I won’t let him near me.”

 

She stares at them with a sad smile. This is her fifth appointment of the day and they’ve all gone about the same. “You will, Ms. Weasley. If you don’t, there are other _options_ , but I’m quite certain you won’t enjoy any of them.”

 

Ginny leans back in her chair, broiling beneath the news. Draco sits with crossed arms and acts as if the whole thing isn’t happening.

 

“If you haven’t conceived by the end of your second year, it’s recommended that you utilize the fertility and conception potions, which are available free of charge.”

 

It takes a moment to sink in, but Ginny moves to get out of her chair and Molly leans over. “Just listen, dear. We’ll figure something out.”

 

“Right. Well unless either of you have any questions, we will see you back once your child is born.”

 

Molly steps forward at the same time Narcissa does. The Weasley matriarch waves her forward and Narcissa nods. Clearing her throat, she states, “We will need time to plan a proper wedding, you understand.”

 

A nod precedes her response. “Oh, yes. Of course. The five-year timer starts once your nuptials are complete.” They look satisfied until she opens her mouth to say, “But you must be married at the end of thirty days.”

 

Draco’s jaw drops. His right leg starts to bounce against his left knee, but he’s doing everything he can to remain polite. He’s failing.

 

The ministry associate leaves the room so they can discuss. Not one word is said until Arthur approaches Narcissa, hat in his hands and fingers twitching around the brim.

 

“Mrs. Malfoy?”

 

She turns to him, head tilted slightly in acknowledgment. “Mr. Weasley. Please call me Narcissa.” A warm smile is invitation enough for him to relax a little.

 

He nods. “All right then, _Narcissa_ ,” he says, the name odd on his tongue. “I wanted to—to apologize for everything that’s happened between our families. It’s, well it’s been a long time and—”

 

She cuts him off. “No need.” Her hand waves through the air between them, dismissing the thought. “It was entirely my husband’s doing to perpetuate that silly feud. It’s nothing to me.”

 

When she seems genuine, Arthur gives a startled nod. “Thank you,” he says before walking quietly back to Molly.

 

“I’m not sure how we’re ever going to get this done in time.” Molly’s eyebrows come together, trying to think through everything she must prepare.

 

“No need, Molly. I’ll take care of everything.”

 

It’s Molly’s turn to be angry. “You will not do _everything_ , Narcissa. This is my daughter’s wedding.” She looks to Ginny, runs a hand over her hair. “My only daughter.”

 

“I understand _perfectly_.” Narcissa seems to consider something, then smiles. “Together, then?”

 

“We can do that,” Molly answers.

 

“Are you two done? I’d like to leave,” Draco says blandly. “Sooner rather than later, if possible.”

 

Ginny stands, once again pushing past him into the hall. She doesn’t seem to notice the way her shoulder collides with his or the way he grimaces at the contact.

 

* * *

 

 

> _The Daily Prophet_
> 
>  
> 
> **Heir to Death-Eater Lucius Malfoy to be Wed**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> With the continuation of the inclusion law, heir to the Malfoy estate Draco Malfoy is scheduled to be wed. Who is the lucky girl? None other than Ginevra Weasley. Oh yes, you read that right. Her older brother is war hero Ronald Weasley, member of the Golden Trio.
> 
>  
> 
> What a shame she had to give up former lover Harry Potter. We’re certain he’s devastated. Or is he? Potter was recently seen being fitted for wedding robes himself. Rumor has it he’s been matched to pureblood Pansy Parkinson.
> 
>  
> 
> Are these matches made to last? Keep reading to find out more. […]

 

* * *

 

 

Molly and Narcissa are a force to be reckoned with. They are together more than not, heads bowed over this floral arrangement or those table cloths. Oddly, it seems they are becoming fast friends. Though they’d had to spend many years working against one another, Narcissa and Molly are just the right pair for the job.

 

During planning sessions, Molly drags Ginny along and Draco can’t help but be annoyed.

 

“Ready to be a monster, Draco?” Ginny taunts, watching as he processes the question. “I can do it, you know. I can make you what I am. I can make you a _monster_.” She’s grinning now, a feral grin that spreads to her wicked eyes.

 

Draco snorts. “You won’t get near enough to try.”

 

She steps closer—waits for him to back away—but he doesn’t. He stands his ground, which is all the better for Ginny as she plants a hand against his chest and shoves. His back hits a tree and she shudders at the thud his head makes as it cracks backward.

 

They stand like that for a few breaths; each trying to figure out what the next move is. Without hesitation, Draco grabs her and spins them so he’s pushing her against the tree. His knee rubs against her, shoves until she takes a wider stance. He rolls his hips closer, watching her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow as his thigh rubs low, over and over.

 

He leans his head toward her neck, nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder. “Have you ever been with a man, Ginevra?” When her body goes rigid, Draco smiles. “I thought so. Potter managed to do something, at least.”

 

Ginny glares as he pulls back enough to look her in the eye. She takes hold of his upper arms and spins them once again. He’s tilting his chin up as if he asked her to make the move, ignorant to the desire to _crush-break-destroy_ that lurks beneath her surface. Her hands never leave him; instead, she pulls his arms tight until she can pin them against his sides. He squirms just enough that she knows he’s uncomfortable.

 

“Stop, Ginny.” The grimace on his face makes her laugh—it’s throaty and rubs him in just _that_ way.

 

 As she closes her eyes, Ginny leans toward his neck, mimicking his earlier move. He hears her sniff rapidly. “I can smell her on you, Draco.” She tuts and shakes her head. “If you can’t keep it in your fucking pants, why should I?”

 

He’s startled when she releases him to slump against the tree. Draco can only rub his arms, trying to get the feeling back, as she walks away.

 

* * *

 

 

> _The Daily Prophet_
> 
>  
> 
> **The Chosen One Married!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry ladies—Harry Potter is officially off the market. In a small, private ceremony, Harry Potter became the husband of pureblood Pansy Parkinson. Did you think the Parkinsons were going to go all out for this wedding? We did too.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s a shame no one from _The Daily Prophet_ was asked to attend, but we did receive some delightful photos from one of the guests. Turn to page three for more! […]

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t talk; they don’t see each other, and they certainly don’t think about the wedding. Perhaps that’s a lie—the wedding is all they think about.

 

The day comes quickly and Ginny is finally alone in a room of Malfoy Manor. Her dress robes fall about her shoulders and waist in _just_ the right way. Though it’s beautiful, Ginny stares at herself in a mirror and does everything she can to calm her rapidly beating heart.

 

A soft knock startles her.

 

Slowly, the door opens and she turns around to see Harry sneaking through.

 

“Harry, what—”

 

He cuts her off with a bruising kiss. His hands wrap around her waist, dig into her robes, and clutch at anything he can hold—anything he can feel.

 

Eventually, he stills. His cheek rests against hers and he’s breathing heavily.

 

“Ginny, I—I had to.”

 

She sighs, but it’s heavier than she wants it to be. “Harry, I can’t do this. I can’t deal with this… today.”

 

He steps back, fingers trailing against her sides as she refuses to move with him. “I’m sorry, Ginny. I’m so sorry.”

 

Tears are the words she can’t say as he turns to the door, looking back just once before leaving. She can see the pain on his face and wonders what he sees in her.

 

Five minutes. She gives herself five minutes to cry, then spells away the evidence of her misery. Walking out to meet Draco by herself is something she will never forget. The waves of anger turn to panic, which escalate into outright rage. She’s seething, trembling with every step. Arthur’s arm wrapped around hers does nothing to comfort her. She’s walking to the end of her days—her fate wrapped up in sleek green robes.

 

It’s over quickly. Narcissa conceded to the shorter ceremony, if none of Draco’s other wishes. The guests leave, Narcissa included, so that they are alone in the manor.

 

Draco doesn’t look at her as he makes his way up the stairs. His hand trails on the railing, fingers alternating from gripping it tightly to caressing it with just the barest brush. Ginny waits until he’s about half-way up the stairs then follows him.

 

His suite is massive. It’s likely larger than most of the Burrow, but Ginny feels the walls closing in. One breath—she takes one deep breath and lets everything go. The only problem is that she smells _her_ , whomever she was. Her scent is on most of his furniture and… moving closer to the bed, she can smell her there too.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Draco turns slowly to look at her. He tugs on his robe, loosens the clasps and drops it to the floor.

 

Ginny tears her robe off and stalks toward him.

 

“Everything smells like _her_. Was she good, Draco? Was she perfect? Was she de- _lic_ -ious?” She draws the last word out and watches as Draco pales.

 

Before he has a chance to respond, Ginny lunges for him. They topple to the floor and while Draco tries to keep her off without hurting her, Ginny is slapping, punching—scratching. At one point, her teeth sink into the flesh of his shoulder and he cries out. He’s no longer trying to hold back because she obviously wants to destroy him.

 

Draco manages to roll out from beneath her, getting to his feet while she lays there, breathing easily. His chest heaves with their effort, but as he looks them both over, he sees new bruises, scratches, and—in one spot—blood trickling down his arm.

 

Their clothing is torn and all they can do is stare at one another. The heat in that gaze is disturbing to Draco, but Ginny just grins.

 

She’s on her feet, moving toward him quickly. He doesn’t pay attention to where he’s going until the back of his thighs bumps into the bed.

 

“You’re a fucking coward, Draco Malfoy,” Ginny drawls. “She doesn’t like cowards.”

 

“She?” he asks.

 

Ginny gives him a feral grin, snarls before pushing him backward and leaping up to straddle him. “She’s picky, you see,” she says as she drags a nail down his neck. Draco flinches just enough to be seen and Ginny laughs. “She wants someone strong.” Her hands reach out to Draco’s and pin them above his head. “She wants someone who can be a partner.” Ginny’s licking his neck, lapping at it like she’s tasting him—Draco shudders. “She wants…” Eyes close and Ginny’s breathing in his scent, smelling his arousal as it grows beneath her. “Oh yes, she likes that.”

 

Draco bucks up into her and Ginny rolls her hips to grind against his cock. He groans—it’s short and deep. She kisses him, but it’s more than a kiss. Her tongue invades his mouth like she’s trying to claim every part of him. He has no choice but to let her. His fingers dig into her wrist, moving against her as she writhes on top of him. When she lets him go, his fingers work quickly. They get under her shirt, lifting it up to her shoulders and exposing her breasts. He palms them, tweaking a nipple and her hips stutter in their sinuous movement. She pants into his mouth, moves to his neck and bites hard.

 

Their clothes come off quickly. She’s tearing at him, biting and scratching as he exposes more of himself. Draco does his best to keep up with her, to rip the fabric from her.

 

“You’re weak, Draco,” she purrs as his hand moves slowly up her back. “You’re not enough for _her_.”

 

He clenches his jaw as she continues to tear him down, to dig into him in every way. Both devoid of clothing, Ginny resumes her slow roll. Her labia wrap around him and he can feel the slick heat forming a tunnel over his cock. Teeth sink into his lip as he looks down. Ginny growls and tilts her hips to take him. As he slips inside, she hums in something that’s not quite appreciation. He’s unsure what she’s feeling, but when he starts to move beneath her, her honey eyes grow bright.

 

She bows over him, biting at the tendons in his neck as she raises up only to slam down again. “You’ll never please her, Draco. You’re not strong enough.” This is punctuated by a grunt as Draco drives upward. He can feel the end of her and she whimpers once.

 

Draco smiles at her reaction and stops moving entirely. When she reaches up a hand to slap him, he catches it and pulls her close. In one swift move, they’re rolling so he’s on top and Ginny stares up at him, waiting.

 

He pulls back from her and watches as she gets angry. “No.” The word is soft, but strong. She cocks her head. “Over.” His right hand sinks into the flesh of her waist and tugs until she’s on her belly. “You’re mine now, Ginny.” She tries to get away—then decides against it.  

 

Using one hand to hold himself steady, he reaches with the other to line his cock up. One quick push and he’s back in that searing heat. Her head rocks back and nearly hits his. He drops his forehead to her back, rolling it deep into the muscle as he thrusts. When she shoves back against him, arse tilted so he hits _there_ , Draco moves to bite at her. His teeth sink in and she mewls beneath him.

 

Draco can feel the tension building in her. She’s desperate now. Only grunts and moans escape her mouth as she bunches the sheets in her hands, opening and closing them with each stroke over _that_ spot. He drags once more and can feel her slip over that edge—feels as her body milks him, squeezing him tightly. She pulls him with her and he’s panting against her shoulder, having emptied inside her.

 

They’re lying on the bed; Ginny on her belly and Draco splayed on his back. Heated breath moves in the air between them.

 

“Well fuck,” Draco says. “I didn’t know you’d be…” He doesn’t finish as Ginny grabs his throat, squeezes and her amber eyes bore into him.

 

“I’m not _at all_ what you think I am.” She says the words in a grating whisper. They drag along his lips, disappearing into his mouth as he swallows around them. Draco nods in the small confines she’s given him.

 

Naked and empty, they end up wrapped around one another as sleep settles over them. Draco’s chin rests atop her head as he casually remarks, “You’re so warm.” Ginny snorts.

 

“I’m a fucking werewolf, not a lizard, Draco.” She smiles into the darkness of the room. “Of course I’m hot.”

 

* * *

 

 

> _The Daily Prophet_
> 
>  
> 
> **Brand New View and a Cradle for…Two?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Something must be in the water. Nearly every match made from the inclusion law introduced just two years ago has already produced viable magical children.
> 
>  
> 
> Just yesterday saw the announcement of Draco and Ginny Malfoy announcing their move from the illustrious Malfoy Manor into a smaller French Estate. Riding those coattails and, surely not to be outdone, was their private birth announcement. It will be twins for the Malfoy heir and his feisty wife. Let’s hope they can manage to keep control of their upcoming brood.
> 
>  
> 
> Turn to page four for leaked maternity photos! […]


End file.
